The Little Zora
by Josh Shrimp
Summary: An adaptation of the Little Mermaid, starring Mipha. Not really meant to be canon.


Treading water in a lovely blue pool just on the outskirts of Zora's Domain is a certain princess. That girl is none other than the beloved Princess Mipha. Mipha was unlike most Zoras. For one, she was quite small, and she was distinctively bright cherry-red. But she was admired for these traits, never mocked. However she had one peculiar pastime that truly separated her from her kind. One that she never dared share. Mipha spent many days and nights watching a boy in secret. She was so fond of the young man that she could never wipe away her adoring smile as she gazed. As much as Mipha dreaded being labeled a voyeur, spying was not in itself taboo among the Zora. Girls of her age were known to do a wide spectrum of silly things while in love. The real issue was that her love was not one of her kind. He was a Hylian.

Mipha used to be satisfied watching him with bare eyes, but once she learned of binoculars, she didn't waste a moment and quickly traded a traveling merchant for a pair in exchange for a few diamonds she had lying about. They didn't work particularly well when filled with water, but they functioned fine enough, Mipha figured. It certainly spared her the danger of swimming closer and exposing herself.

Her cherished boy's name was Link, a great knight of the venerable King Rhoam of Hyrule. He frequented this area in order to train in private. Mipha greatly admired his dedication. Day after day he came to hone his skills and strengthen his body, and day after day she came to watch.

On good days, he'd go for a swim right after. Mipha appreciated those days most of all. Link had worked up a good sweat and the weather was just right. Mipha subconsciously leaned in further while Link began to undo his tunic. As she did, the light from the bright sun reflected off the lens of her binoculars and shined for just a moment over Link's eyes. It caught his attention and Link squinted in Mipha's direction. In a panic, she lowered her binoculars and dove back into the water. But Link was keener than that. He couldn't make out what he saw from that distance but something definitely made a splash. Mipha stayed beneath the surface, hoping desperately that she hadn't been seen. Link picked up his shield and moved slowly toward the lake shore. He reasoned that the figure he saw must have been an Octorok waiting to surprise him the moment he turned his back to it.

Mipha argued with herself over what to do. Link was excessively patient, but there was nowhere to run and she couldn't simply hide in the lake forever. She resolved herself and decided it was best to face the music with as much dignity as possible. Link would find out that she had been watching him this whole time and she'd be stuck with a horrible first impression, but at least she would finally speak to him. A silver lining if nothing else.

Mipha peeked her head out bashfully. Link was frozen in a fearsome stance, but as Mipha readied to call out to him, she saw the shadow of something vile sneaking up behind him.

Realizing what the creature was, Mipha quickly yelled, "Look out!"

Link turned around in an instant and narrowly dodged a spear to his chest. He made a jump for his sword, but before he could reach it, the nasty Lizalfo tackled the man into the water. Normally Link could easily best such a creature, but in the water, and what's more without a weapon, he stood little chance.

The reptilian beast dragged Link deeper and deeper into the lake. Link elbowed and kicked the creature with all his might, but it smugly endured the blows knowing its victory was assured. Link gripped the villain's neck with all of his strength in an attempt to strangle it, but he soon succumbed to the water and lost consciousness.

The Lizalfo sneered, deciding it would stay under another two minutes just to make sure the job was done, when it was suddenly struck by a red flash. The monster lost hold of Link, and in that moment Mipha took Link into her arms and rushed toward the surface, with the green foe closely on her tail. Mipha was a magnificent swimmer but she couldn't outrun the beast if she had to support Link as well. As much as she loathed to do so, she roughly tossed Link onto land and prepared to face her enemy.

Mipha lived in dangerous times and was always advised to take a weapon whenever she ventured outside of Zora's Domain. And so, Mipha was luckily armed with her trusty trident and locked weapons with the Lizalfo. It wielded its weapon crudely and wasn't half as competent a swimmer as Mipha. The creature was no match for her. With a twirl, she easily disarmed her opponent and pierced it in the gut. The reptile writhed in intense pain before she mercifully finished it off.

Mipha rose back to shore and hurried to Link's side. She placed her head against his chest. He was breathing again. Mipha smiled with relief. Link was certainly a resilient one. Mipha raised herself, one arm still resting on his stomach. He looked so peaceful, like he was just taking an afternoon nap. The thought made her giggle before it dawned on her. She pulled her arm away embarrassedly, suddenly aware that she had never been this close to him before. A part of her wanted to leave while she had the chance and return to watching him from afar. But she had already resolved to finally introduce herself, even if it was under extenuating circumstances. It seemed like fate had presented her with a golden opportunity. But what would she say?

Mipha decided it was best not to lead by saying she was his stalker. Just thinking about her clumsy first conversation was making her nervous, but it wasn't like she didn't have time to prepare. He looked as if he would stay unconscious for quite a while.

Mipha sat up straight, cleared her throat, and put on a pleasant yet restrained face.

"Hello. My name is Mipha. It's very nice to meet you. No. He was just attacked. That's too jarring. Hmm. Hello. I rescued you. Mmmm. Would he want to hear that? Let's see… Most honorable knight, I've been watching over you for a very long time, eagerly awaiting this day. Oh, how horribly formal."

As Mipha was busily retuning her introduction, she hadn't realized that Link was already rousing. He couldn't quite focus yet, but he could remember being attacked. He could just barely make out a voice beside him. It was a comforting sound, certainly not a monster. He tried to force his eyelids open, but they weren't giving him an easy time. He managed to flit them open through sheer will. They were hardly wider than a squint, and he hadn't fully regained his faculties. Half-awake, Link could see just a vague shape and a color. Red. It was a red Zora woman. He tried to comprehend what she was saying, but he was still half-asleep and the words themselves may have been very frantic and hardly decipherable to begin with. Link could only grasp one sentence, "I'm so glad you're okay." before falling back into rest, Mipha never the wiser.

Mipha continued her dialogue for just a bit longer until she heard a loud clamor coming towards her.

"Are more creatures coming?"

She readied her trident in response.

But as they came over the hill, they weren't Lizalfos or even a horde of Bokoblins, but Hylian knights. Initially, Mipha thought them a welcome sight. They were doubtlessly Link's comrades coming to his aid. But as they came closer she could see that their faces were filled with such anger, and yet she couldn't understand why.

They drew their weapons and raised their pace, racing towards Mipha like a furious storm. Mipha's heart raced with fear and confusion, but soon it all became clear.

A soldier pointed his blade towards Mipha and ordered, "Step away from him, you monster."

Mipha drew away from Link. "Is that how it looks?", Mipha wondered.

"Of course. Such an odd creature looming over this innocent boy, brandishing a weapon no less. How could they not think me a monster?"

Mipha dropped her trident, raised her empty hands, and tried to make a friendly face. But this didn't slow their deadly charge. Her efforts were only rewarded with an arrow grazing past her arm and drawing blood. She flinched and grabbed her wound.

These men weren't willing to hear an explanation. They merely wanted to crush the monster before them.

They didn't see Mipha as one of them. She was just a foe to be destroyed. This realization was heart rending, and in the next instant she dove into the water and swam home without looking back.

The knights quickly retrieved Link and checked his vitals. They cheered with joy knowing his life was still intact and heaved his limp body over their shoulders to bring him to safety.

Mipha headed right to her resting pool, ignoring all of her concerned friends asking why she seemed so distressed. She sunk herself all the way to the bottom and curled up alone. Clutching at her wounded arm tightly, she remembered the vicious way those Hylians looked at her. She remembered how they called her a monster. She stared at the color of arm and she asked, "Why? Why must I be this way?"

Link awoke in the barracks strangely calm. A fellow knight was immediately by his side.

"Thank the Goddesses! Link, ya old fool, you're back with us again!"

The man hugged him, as Link tried to recollect what had happened through a throbbing headache. He recalled the fight with the Lizalfo and being dragged deep into the water. He tried to concentrate hard on what happened next. The other knight rambled on and eventually mentioned something about getting word of monsters in the area and having to free him from the clutches of a red beast, and Link's memory finally came together.

Link sprung up and grabbed the man by the shoulders.

"That was no monster. That was a Zora!"

"…Waz the difference?"

Link frowned at him agitatedly before brushing him aside.

Link quickly got dressed and headed for the exit.

The knight tried to stop him.

"Ey! Where ye goin'?"

Link opened the door.

"I need to find her."

"Ta get vengeance?"

"To thank her."

And he slammed the door behind him.

Link came down to the lake where he nearly drowned and called out.

"Hellooo! Heeey! Listen, is there a Zora here?!"

There was no response.

He removed his clothes but not his sword, and swam about in the water for a bit. He couldn't find a sign of anything besides a few trout splashing around. He returned to shore and dried off. It was clear that the Zora woman had saved his life, but it seems she had disappeared.

"Saved me from her clutches, tch, more like terrified the poor woman. I hope she wasn't hurt."

Afraid he might miss her if he left right away, Link spent the rest of the day training, while keeping a vigilant eye on his surroundings. But the Zora woman never came.

Back in Zora's Domain, Mipha had barely moved a muscle for days. Not even to eat. The other Zora could tell she wanted to be alone and they wished to respect that, but they could only worry for so long without saying something. They discussed it amongst themselves and decided that Seggin, her teacher and a man that had been like an older brother to her, would ask her why she was in such pain.

He found her deep in her quarters and asked her as gently as possible, "Mipha, you've missed all your meals today. Is something the matter? You know, I've seen a lot in my time. You can talk to me about anything."

Mipha considered it for a bit, desperate for an outlet for her emotions, but she rejected it.

"I'm fine. No one needs to worry."

Seggin really wished someone else had been chosen. He wasn't good with these sort of emotional talks and didn't know the right thing to say.

"Now, let's not lie. It's obvious something's wrong. We're all very worried. If you could just tell me the problem, we can work on fixing it right away."

"I'm sorry Seggin. I… I can't tell you."

"Now wait a minute. I'm not doing this for my own satisfaction. I'm really worried here. I hate to see you like this, princess. We all do."

"I… I don't know what to say."

"Tell me about it… H-How about this? Anything you tell me now, I won't tell another soul. I'll even try to forget it myself as soon as we finish. How's that?"

"… You'll really keep it a secret?"

"Aha, now we're getting somewhere."

Mipha finally uncurled herself.

"The truth… the truth is… I've fallen for someone I shouldn't have."

"…Is that all? Your feelings are very natural."

"Really? You think so?"

"But you know, I have a wife now and-"

"I didn't mean you!"

"Unexpected… Then who?"

"You don't know him."

"Impossible. I know all of the Zora in Zora's- OOOooooh!"

Mipha nodded.

Seggin was even more flustered than before.

"I-I suppose that is a touch more, erm, complicated than I assumed."

"He's a Hylian."

"A HYLIAN?! I mean, a Hylian? I see. That's better than a Bokoblin, but not by much. Well, um… Now wait just a moment. Don't tell me he actually spurned you. Why I ought to march over to him and fix his eyes myself."

"No! We've never even spoken. It's just that… I'm starting to feel that we might not belong together."

Seggin pet her head softly.

"Now now, my little Mipha. Have you ever heard the story of Princess Ruto?"

"I've heard the name."

"She was a Zora princess, just like you, who fell in love with a Hylian, just like you."

"Truly? Whatever became of her?"

"She got over it."

"…"

"She wedded a Zora man and conducted her life properly. The point of the story is that the feeling will pass."

"I… see."

Seggin gave Mipha a brisk one-armed hug before leaving her.

"There. Problem solved. Remember, you can always come to me for ANYTHING."

Mipha felt a bit bemused by this strange conversation, but she did feel a little better, somehow. It was nice to finally say it out loud. She had at least regained enough of her sense to realize how famished she was. However, it felt a bit too soon to go out and to join the others right away. Her stomach was grumbling but her heart couldn't take the embarrassment of facing them all just yet. Still, she was a big girl. Mipha could easily sneak away and fix her own meal. The lakes were plenty bountiful after all.

Avoiding being seen was a simple task. Mipha had done it a hundred times during the day. It was even easier at night. Now where would she try looking? As lovely as the night was, it was still fairly dark. She didn't want to wander off too far. Ah, but she recalled seeing fish in the basin below the Veiled Falls and it was only a short walk away. Perfect.

Mipha wasn't used to traveling in such darkness, but the lack of light and cool air were just what she needed to clear her head. She thought about what Seggin said. Could her feelings really just be a passing phase? A young girl's whim? She didn't want to believe it was true.

She stopped and thought more and more about Link, and she fell more and more in love. Mipha had watched Link do much more than train. She had watched him fight, eat, talk, and even play. He was a strong, kind, and pure soul. Her feelings toward him weren't so irrational. Not how she saw it. The fact that he was positively adorable was merely icing on the cake. But was her love for him ever truly the issue?

As she reached the falls and looked into the water, she saw her own face reflected by the moon's light, and she asked herself, "Is there a single reason he should love a person like me?"

She knelt down and sighed as she slapped at the water's surface. Not as some poetic act of rejecting her own appearance, but merely to knock a delicious-looking creature out of the water.

Preoccupied with her catch, and weighed down by many thoughts, Mipha didn't notice a stranger creeping just around the bend. Before she even felt his presence, he was already close enough to touch her. He reached his strange arm out with an unnerving smile across his face, and suddenly he screeched, "IEEEIIEEEH!"

Mipha turned with a start to face the mysterious shadow. She braced herself for anything, but was met with an unexpected sight. An oddly shaped little man. He seemed to be a Hylian. Or was he? Mipha wasn't sure. She merely stared at him curiously, cheeks bulging with a kicking frog still hanging from her mouth.

The strange man merely grinned and craned his neck as if he were studying her as she studied him. Finally he spoke, "What an interesting monster."

Mipha glared harshly at him before slurping down her catch.

"Zora are NOT monsters."

The man tapped at his chin, almost intrigued she could speak.

"If you say so."

Mipha stared at him blankly for several seconds before feeling compelled to say something.

"Did you need something from me?"

The strange man burst into laughter.

"You come to my shop, and ask if there's something _I_ need? I suppose it's too much to expect a monster to understand the idea of commerce."

"What? I understand very well what shops are, and I'm NOT a monster! I simply don't see how THIS is a shop."

The strange man turned his attention towards a brightly lit clerk's counter attached to a giant colorful balloon.

"But what else would it be?"

Mipha was somewhat vexed that she failed to notice such a flamboyant establishment until just now. Was it really there this whole time? It seems her mind was cloudier than she thought.

The strange man hurriedly scurried behind the counter.

"So what can I get you, my dear girl?"

Mipha approached the stand timidly.

"Excuse me, Mr. –"

"Kilton."

"Mr. Kilton, but what is it you sell in your shop?"

"Ahhh. Forgive me for not saying sooner. Welcome to the Fang and Bone. Here we sell the finest monster products in all of Hyrule."

"Monster… products?"

"Monster clothes, monster masks, monster mops, and our very own specialty monster sauce."

"I see. I'm afraid I don't have much… erm… use for any of that. I'll just be on my way."

"Wait, wait! You haven't gotten a look at my full inventory yet!"

"I think I'm quite fine. I apologize for wasting your time."

"My costumes are high quality! You could blend right in with ANY creature in the land!"

Mipha stopped in her tracks. She bit her lip thinking it wouldn't be right to even ask. But she just couldn't resist the temptation.

"Did you say ANY creature?"

"Why yes. You'll find that monsters are very smart, but even they are deceived by my creations. I'm sure if you wanted to appear as a bear or even an ostrich, I could arrange that."

"I wasn't referring to wildlife."

"Mmm. Then what? Just speak and I will fulfill your wish. Satisfaction guaranteed."

"I was… um… thinking… Well, what about a Hylian?"

"A Hylian? Up to mischief, are you?"

"I am not!"

"It doesn't matter. It just so happens that I also venture inside the Hylian villages from time to time. And so I specially made a mask to allow me to move about without drawing attention."

Kilton dug around his belonging until he uncovered something.

"Aaah. Here we go."

The man craned his head around while hiding what he held.

"Lower your head, my dear"

Mipha complied with anticipation.

In an instant, he pulled something over her head. It frightened Mipha as, at first, it felt like a bag. She feared she had made a terrible mistake. But the man spoke gently as he adjusted the strange object covering Mipha's face.

"Now hold still. We have to get it on just right."

Mipha was muffled by the mask.

"Mmmf. It feels a bit loose."

"It's perfectly fine."

After a minute of pulling and fluffing, the strange man finally released her.

"Here. Take a look."

Mipha could just barely see out of two crude eyeholes in the mask. The mask wasn't what she was expecting, but Kilton seemed quite confident in himself. She focused her vision on the mirror he was holding and what she saw was absolutely astounding. She looked more ridiculous than anything she had ever seen before!

Mipha tore the mask off of her in abject disappointment and handed it back to the man. As she headed back home, she spoke aloud.

"I was such a fool. A costume would never work."

Kilton hurried over to stop her.

"Wait wait wait! Was there something you disliked?"

Mipha looked at him sadly.

"Thank you for trying, Mr. Kilton."

"No no no! This cannot be. My very first costumer cannot go home displeased."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kilton. There's nothing here for me."

"No! Satisfaction is guaranteed. There's… There's one last thing I must show you."

"Mr. Kilton. I'm very tired."

"Please! Please. Just one more chance."

Kilton looked up to Mipha pleadingly like a child. But Mipha knew rejecting his products another time would only sadden him further.

"I think it's best that I go."

"Young lady, please. It doesn't matter to me if I succeed or not. I place my pride in merely trying everything I could. That's all. Would you please give me that chance?"

The soft-hearted girl couldn't say no and followed him back.

Kilton dove back into his collection in a hurry.

"Where? Where is it?!... Aha! I found you!"

He pulled out a small grey box and presented it to Mipha.

This was definitely no ordinary trinket. Mipha could sense something ominous, almost dark about it.

"What is it?"

"A box. Now look inside it."

She was filled with an unexplainable fear, but still she felt compelled to open it.

Inside was a mysterious marbled figure, just big enough to grip in her hand.

"What is it?"

Kilton took the empty box from her hands.

"It is my family treasure. It is called the Onyx Flèche."

"This… This object. It must be magic, isn't it?"

"So I've heard. My mother once told me that this spike belonged to an evil king who ruled over his people with force and great terror."

"But why would you give such a thing to me?"

"The story goes that this evil king used the Flèche to transform himself into a powerful beast. But this is not all the Flèche is capable of. It transforms the wielder into any form they desire. If a Hylian is what you wish to be, then I am certain this treasure will heed your wish. Now, will you accept it?"

This object was surely an artifact of dark magic. Mipha knew this, but still she was tempted.

"How does it work?"

"I don't know."

"Then what am I to do with it?!"

"Listen. Listen. The story goes that a holder with strong, pure desires will be granted its power. I am sure you are the right person."

"What if it's dangerous?"

"The Flèche does not corrupt its wielder. The story goes that the evil king was always of sound mind even after he became a beast. He was probably just evil to begin with."

Even hearing his explanation, Mipha knew in her heart that taking this object was a mistake. But a hope glimmered within her. One that she couldn't refuse.

"Would you really give me something so precious? What do you want in return?"

"I want nothing. Nothing at all. I don't know why you seek to be a Hylian, but I can sense your desires are strong. So strong that I cannot deny you. And to be honest, this object has always fascinated me. I've tried for years to use it myself, but to no avail. To finally see such an ancient monster artifact function is payment enough."

"Then,… I shall accept your kindness, Mr. Kilton."

Just then it started to rain. Being a Zora, Mipha wasn't bothered in the slightest, it was even a touch refreshing. However, Kilton was quite disturbed by the change in weather, and he insisted the two find shelter in a nearby cave.

Once the two had settled down, Mipha went about trying to activate the artifact. She tried rolling it, throwing it, and gnawing at it. None of those methods seemed effective.

"Mr. Kilton, do you have any ideas?"

"The only instructions I've ever received were to pour your desires into it. I spent many moons wishing to be a beautiful Bokoblin, or maybe a Stalhorse, oh, or maybe a Hinox. I could never really decide. Hmm. Maybe that's why it never worked. Maybe the secret is to be very clear about what you want."

"It seems worth a try."

Mipha cleared her throat and sat up attentively.

"Ahem. Onyx Flèche, make me into a Hylian."

The Onyx Flèche rudely gave no reply.

Kilton sat down against a wall.

"I really thought it'd work that time. Hmm. Ms. Customer, if you don't mind my asking, why do you wish to become a Hylian?"

"There's someone I'd like to meet, but I'm afraid to face them as I am."

"Ahhh. How unfortunate it is to be a self that one can't help but reject."

"I don't."

"Hmm?"

"I don't reject Zoras."

"I see. Then the person you wish to meet rejects them?"

"I don't know, but I'm fearful that he may."

"Hmm. Then it reasons that your true desire is not to be a Hylian, but rather to be accepted by this person, yes?"

"Yes. I believe you're right."

"Then you should be more honest with the Flèche, and maybe then it will heed you."

"Honest?"

Mipha took the Flèche into her hands and cleared her mind of any thoughts of being Hylian. She thought only of Link, and spending a lifetime together with him. She nearly drowned herself in this dream.

With a flash of dark purple light, the artifact reacted. The object began to feel mysteriously weightless. Mipha opened her hands and the Flèche floated into the air. Her eyes filled with awe and anticipation.

Kilton jumped to his feet in excitement.

"We did it!"

The light pulsed and the air buzzed, as the object slowly tilted the point towards Mipha. And then it suddenly stopped. All was silent.

Mipha turned towards Kilton.

"What now?"

Before he could answer, the Flèche flew at Mipha and pierced deep into her chest.

Mipha was thrown to the ground and Kilton screamed in horror.

The object twisted like a screw, drawing deeper into Mipha's flesh. She took hold of it and tried to pull it out, but the object was too strong for her. Kilton ran towards Mipha in a panic, but a surge of energy blasted him away and unconscious.

Mipha scratched at her chest trying to pry the object out, but it had already burrowed too deep to grasp. Pain volted through her body like fire. Soon her arms flung outward in a spasm. Her sensitive body excruciatingly convulsed as if it were being pulled and torn. Not only had she lost control of her movements, but she quickly found she could no longer breathe. Her body began to harden like stone, and the violent convulsions cracked fissures along her skin. Mipha desperately wanted to scream, but the artifact had even taken the power to do that from her. But still tears streamed from her eyes like a boiling river. As the awful agony became too much for her to take, her mind retreated inside. Reality around her faded. All became black, and Mipha forgot her suffering. She could only imagine spending a single calm day together with Link. To Mipha, it felt like it would be her very last thought.

Mipha awoke from her stupor feeling drained of all her energy. It felt like she had been unconscious for days, although it had only been hours. If not for the lingering pain, it would all seem to have just been a nightmare. Thankfully, she could breathe again. It was difficult and her throat burned, but it was nowhere near the pain she felt earlier. She reached out her arm, attempting to crawl, and her hand stung when it touched the ground. She cut her finger on some sharp shavings. Taking a better look, the shavings were scattered all around her. What were they? Glass? Where did they come from? Mipha licked her finger, trying to nurse it, suddenly noticing that her hand was very pale and so very unfamiliar to her. She slowly maneuvered past the shavings to a pool of rain water in the cave.

She looked deep into the shining pool. The only thing reflected back was the face of a stranger. This was, undoubtedly, a Hylian.

Mipha caressed her cheek while marveling over the surreal nature of it all. Some part of her was profoundly disturbed. This new appearance was certainly beautiful, but it wasn't herself. But this uneasiness was greatly surpassed by feelings of joy, for this was a face that Link could love. She was sure of it.

Meanwhile, Kilton was rousing from his own slumber. He groaned at his aches as he stumbled upwards. He could barely remember why he was in a cave. He immediately spotted a small girl staring into a puddle. He rubbed at his pounding head, wondering what she was doing. But then he noticed her bright red-hair, and it struck him.

He screamed in astonishment, drawing her attention.

"Are you, Ms. Customer?!"

Mipha smiled brightly and tried to answer, but no words would come out. And so she merely nodded at him.

Kilton was quick to catch on.

"Can you not speak? Did the transformation harm your vocal cords? Hmmm. I think it should heal with time."

Mipha poked at her neck in concern.

Kilton draped a blanket over her.

"But don't mind that. We did it! You're a Hylian!"

Mipha wanted to jump up and join him in celebration, but she was still feeling exhausted from the transformation and she could still barely catch her breath.

Kilton provided Mipha with a dress and she thanked him as best as she could without words. Satisfied he had done his job, he allowed Mipha to go on her way.

Mipha set out to finally meet her love, confident he would accept her. Though, she didn't actually have a plan.

The journey was much longer by land than by water. But Mipha didn't have much choice. She tried getting back into the water almost immediately, but this new body wasn't a very strong swimmer and her stamina was weak. And so she had to walk to her destination, each heavy step taking a toll on her delicate legs.

She was headed towards Link's usual training spot, where she had watched over him so many times before. Her body tired out very easily and the sun stung her sensitive skin. She had never sweat before. It was bizarre and uncomfortable. Plus it seemed like her breathing issues would never clear up. Why did this form have to be so fragile?

She dreaded the thought that Link wouldn't be there that day, or worse, he would never come back due to the attack he experienced there. But fortunately Link HAD returned to the lake. He was determined to find the woman that saved his life. He fully intended to come every morning until he found her in order to express his gratitude.

Mipha was glad to find that Link had resumed his usual routine, but she encountered another problem. Even with the form of a Hylian, she was still afraid to approach him. She cursed herself for being such a coward even after going through so much. But even so, she did still enjoy watching him swing his sword. She figured it wouldn't hurt to remain hidden behind a tree for just a bit longer.

However, Link had learned from his past mistake and was more aware of his surroundings than before. He soon caught sight of Mipha. Recognizing the color of her hair, he believed she was the Zora woman and approached her. Mipha panicked at this rapid development and considered running off. Link called out to her, but as he moved closer, he recognized her as just an ordinary Hylian girl. Still, this area wasn't safe for a young girl to be alone, and he had been warned that monsters were still frequenting this area. He'd hate for some ill fate to befall her.

"Hey. It's dangerous here. Are you by yourself? I'm a knight. I can escort you back to a town if you need."

Link held out his hand, but Mipha hesitated to take it. Mipha sincerely wanted to hold his hand, but truly didn't know what would follow. She needed to take a moment to think about her next move, but his smile was just so warm and inviting that she couldn't help reaching out to him.

As she slowly moved her hand towards him, Link suddenly grabbed her roughly by the arm and pulled her toward him. Before Mipha could understand what was happening, Link had armed himself with his shield and was knocking away arrows flying at the pair. Mipha was caught unaware by a small group of Lizalfos. Link narrowly spared her a skewering.

Link leapt to safety behind a boulder whilst holding Mipha. He instructed her to stay low and out of sight. She nodded and he rushed back into battle with his bow drawn. Instantly, he loosed a well-targeted arrow and struck the bow-wielding Lizalfo dead, leaving two to be dealt with.

The Blue Lizalfo jumped high into the air and dropped down onto Link with a powerful slash. Link deflected the blow with ease and dispatched his foe with a twirl. Leaving him no moment to rest, a boomerang-like blade was hurled at Link with great speed. Link ducked to avoid the attack, but it was merely a distraction, and soon the final Lizalfo came charging at Link in a fury. He took the Black Lizalfo head-on with his shield, bashing it into the creature's skull. But this didn't stop it. It took the dizzying blow and continued on, pushing against the shield. Through sheer power, Link was being forced back, as the heels of his boots scored the ground below him. It was clear its goal was to push Link into the water where it might have the advantage. Link drew his sword and slashed at the beast, but it persisted through pain and injury. With one last lurch of strength, it threw Link into the lake and followed after, blurring the waters with its blood.

Mipha ran to the edge of the water and tried to find any sign of Link. Troubled, she dove right in. Immersed in the bloody pool, she was having difficulty visualizing anything around her. Hylian eyes weren't as accustomed to piercing through darkened waters as a Zora's. Despite this, she sunk herself deeper, paying no heed to her dwindling breath. Soon she descended below the red cloud and found herself in clear but nearly lightless water. She narrowed her eyes and searched until she came across a shadow resembling a limp body. Mipha grabbed the arm and tried to drag it upward. But the body reacted to Mipha's touch, and turned its horrible face towards her. It was the Black Lizalfo and it was ready to tear Mipha to pieces. She gasped with fright, momentarily forgetting her inability to breathe underwater. It was a minor concern in the face of the viscous beast wrapping its jagged fingers around her throat. But before it could tighten its grip, it was stabbed in the back. It let out one last snarl of bubbles and finally drooped over, lifeless.

Mipha was shocked to see Link had come to her rescue, completely unharmed. But this was no time to feel at ease. She had swallowed a large amount of water, and didn't have the energy to save herself, let alone the two of them.

Link could see the distress in her face and didn't waste a moment. He took Mipha's hand and kicked off of the deceased Lizalfo with all of his strength, propelling them both upward at an amazing speed, reaching the surface in no time.

Mipha coughed out water in a particularly ugly fashion. She never thought she would ever experience nearly drowning in her life. An experience she feels she could've lived without.

She could think of few things as humiliating and unlikely as a Zora being paddled to safety by a Hylian, but here she was. Link swam with one arm while the other held onto Mipha, and he carried her on his back once on land.

Link asked her, "Did you jump into the water to try and save me?"

She didn't say anything, and Link figured she must be exhausted.

"Heheh. I guess it wouldn't be the first time I needed saving."

Unable to question her, Link thought it was best to just bring her to the knight barracks to rest.

As he walked, Link made a lot of small talk, mainly just his name and occupation. He pointed out small animals by the road, and described odd things he had eaten. Anything to get her mind off the traumatic event.

Mipha enjoyed hearing him talk about himself, and it made her want to share something about herself. But strangely her primary focus wasn't Link's words.

"He smells so nice. It doesn't seem like a fragrance. Oh my, is it just his natural body smell? Ahh! Oh no, am I THAT kind of girl?"

Link noticed the girl was starting to get fidgety. Luckily they had already reached their destination. Mipha was sat down on a bench while Link went inside. They had dripped off most of the water on the walk, but Link still brought out a towel to dry out her hair, which he thoroughly did for her.

"There. How's that?"

Mipha pouted as a response. Her crabby mood was emphasized by her bedraggled hair and overall appearance.

"Haha, I guess kids these days care about their looks."

Mipha stood up angrily and made a stern expression.

Link observed her trying to figure out how he upset her. He noticed her straining herself to stand up tall, and it occurred to him.

"Are you saying you're not a kid?"

Mipha smiled and nodded.

"Sorry sorry. You're obviously not a kid. I hope you'll stop giving me the silent treatment now."

Mipha looked at him sadly and shook her head.

Link scratched his neck in confusion.

"You won't? Or are you saying that isn't it?"

Mipha nodded her head and pointed inside her mouth.

Link leaned in for a closer look, and Mipha embarrassedly pushed him away by his face. She instead opened her mouth and pointed to her throat.

After some thinking Link had a face of understanding.

"Oooh, I get it now. You can't talk. Why not?"

A panicky Mipha wiggled her hands and fingers around trying to convey an answer that wasn't quite the truth.

Link put his hand to his chin.

"I guess the reason must be complicated, huh? There's only so much you can say without words though. You should at least have a name to go by. Hmmm. Something that would suit a girl. Ah, I got it. Epona! That's a great name. How do ya like the sound of it?"

Mipha thought it was a bit of strange name, and it occurred to her that she could easily just spell out her name should she be provided with some paper. But he seemed so proud of his creation. She didn't have the heart to tell him and gratefully accepted his choice.

It didn't seem like Epona had a place to go, and Link didn't like leaving such a frail girl to fend for herself. And so he insisted that the knights provide sanctuary for her. They had similarly provided shelter for people that lost their homes to monsters in the past.

Mipha was glad to stay somewhere so close to Link. It gave her a chance to learn more about him. She was surprised by how much of a talker he was. He would go on and on about his dreams and the things he'd seen. Mipha found every one of his stories fascinating. From toppling giants, to sneaking past a horde, to seeing what happens when you try to bake dragonflies into a cake.

Truthfully, Link was the terse type. He usually let others do all the talking. But he was afraid that Epona may get bored or lonely, thus considering her disposition, he learned to drive a conversation on his own. In return, she always lent an eager ear.

Although she was never expected to, Mipha did her best to help out with cooking and cleaning as much as possible. Many of the knights found she had an incredible knack for procuring fish, and without a rod or net no less. She snatched them from the waters with her bare hands, demonstrating, not inhuman speed or reflexes, but rather practiced skill and experience that was quite unexpected from someone so small and young.

Through the days, Link had gotten very attached to his little Epona. She may not have been able to speak, but the two understood each other well.

Mipha observed that Link was very partial to crab, a rare delicacy at a knight's table. He never said so out loud, but he always seemed especially eager for a meal whenever they were mentioned. And so she would go far out of her way to catch them as frequently as possible, even though their pinches were especially harsh to her paper-like skin.

Link had gotten very familiar with Epona's eating habits. Many of the knights found them unflattering for a girl, but Link felt they were endearing. He adored the way she happily wolfed down trout, barely giving a thought to chewing. She always finished with a cute smile of simple satisfaction, and Link found that her sharp teeth made her smile all the more charming.

Link was the youngest among the knights and was always afraid to do anything unsightly or out of turn that might offend his seniors. Often this would force Link to restrain himself or act overly formal at the dining table. But Epona's easygoing attitude made him less self-conscious of his own massive appetite and country mannerisms. This made it so much easier for him to comfortably enjoy his meals, and pay little regard to what others thought of him.

One cool afternoon Link was watching over Epona as she combed and admired a horse. It was obvious to Link by the glow in her eyes that she had never seen one up close before. Link didn't have a horse of his own and so he borrowed one from a cavalryman friend of his. He enjoyed showing Epona new things because he loved seeing her bright expression of curious wonder.

Link's cavalryman friend teased Link.

"Ahahah, tell me your secret. How did you ever charm a girl like that?"

Link blushed at his question.

"It's not like that. I never did anything. We met at the shore and we naturally became fast friends. Nothing special."

"You mean after you saved her from a pack of vicious monsters?"

"Well… yes."

"Hahah. At whatever rate, I think the both of you have a lot of happiness in your future."

Link clasped his hands together solemnly.

"I hope you're right about that."

"Whatcha mean by that?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's just me and my delusions, but every day it seems like… Epona's withering away."

"I haven't noticed a thing. Must be that overprotective side of ya."

"Hmmm, yeah. You're probably right."

Meanwhile in Zora's Domain, the people were beside themselves with worry. Their princess had disappeared without a word. Not a trace of her remained, almost as if she was spirited away. Search parties were dispersed in every direction. The Elders figured something as unusual as a Zora wandering around outside of Zora's Domain would be something most would remember, but among the people that would speak with them, none had caught sight of her at all. Considering the condition she had last been seen in, they had to consider the possibility that she didn't want to be found.

Seggin blamed himself for not properly resolving the situation, and prayed that Mipha hadn't taken her bitter feelings and done something rash. He hated having to break a promise he made to Mipha, and he knew she would never forgive him. But by this point he felt he had no choice but to take responsibility, even if she were to despise him for it forever. Seggin decided to tell the other Zora about Mipha's secret concerns. Anything to ensure her safety.

It seemed obvious to Link that Epona enjoyed being near the water, and so he always brought her along with him when he trained by the lake. She would occupy herself by playing and splashing by the shore. But something was off about today. Typically Link could feel Epona's eyes on him almost constantly, but today she looked distracted.

The feeling of cold water on her feet always put Mipha at ease. She watched the fish swimming in the distance and imagined eating them up in one bite. She'd have normally jumped right in to go after them, but somehow she couldn't muster the energy for it. Mipha had become a considerably worse swimmer since her transformation, but it seemed perfectly natural as a Hylian could hardly expect to compare to a Zora in the water. Still, she had this strange feeling that something much worse was going on.

It was already difficult to accept that the time she could spend in the water was now limited, but it seemed as though that time was progressively getting smaller and smaller. And this wasn't the only peculiarity. Mipha thought her voice would've returned to her by now, but something in her throat still felt torn and it didn't appear she was any closer to recovery. The various aches she gained following her transformation weren't softening with time. If anything they were growing more severe.

Mipha angled herself to see her face in the water. She hadn't grown used to this appearance, but it looked healthy enough. Although she wasn't exactly sure what an unhealthy Hylian was even supposed to look like. She considered that maybe her diet wasn't suited to a Hylian's biology. Her face may have changed but her tastes were very much the same. Mipha still ate as much fish and water herbs as any normal Zora, and it was plain to see that this was far more than Link or the other knights tended to.

Link snuck up and surprised her as she studied her reflection.

"Thinking about something? Anything I can help with?"

Mipha shrugged her shoulders with a grin.

Link laughed gloomily.

"Right. I guess I'm no help if you can't tell me about it."

Mipha patted him on the lap to show that it didn't bother her.

Link leaned back to lie down on the grass.

"You know, I've been thinking about something too. Think you can hear me out?"

Mipha took a place beside him and nodded.

Link bit his lip.

"I think I should quit the knights."

Mipha was visibly shocked.

Link chuckled lightly.

"I knew you'd be surprised. And I bet you're wondering why. I spend all this time training and fighting, but nowadays I just don't know why."

Mipha sat up and showed concern for what Link was saying.

Link glanced at her before directing his eyes back to the sky.

"I hardly have any free time. When I'm off fighting, you're stuck back at the barracks all alone. I don't know what would happen to you if I never came back. I bet that must drive you crazy. Is it fair of me to go off protecting others if I'm shutting out the people that really matter? "

It sounded to Mipha like Link was feeling guilty because of her. Truthfully, she did feel alone sometimes and she did worry for his safety, but she also wanted to tell him that she was proud of him. His heroics saved countless lives, including her own. But with no way to articulate her feelings, he only had silence to console him.

Link shielded his eyes with his arm.

"Just a little over a month ago I nearly lost my life when my negligence allowed a monster to take me surprise. I was saved by a kind stranger, though I wasn't awake to see how. All I know is that the other knights attacked her just after she rescued me, and only because she was a Zora. She was hurt because of me and I've never rectified this. I've never apologized. Recently I spoke to some Zora men that were searching for a girl that looked like her. They seemed so desperate. She disappeared a short time after helping me. They said that something had upset her before she left and that might be a clue to finding her. But I… I was too much of a coward to tell them what really happened. What kind of knight would be this much of a disgrace?"

Link quickly sat up.

"So how about we just take off, just you and me, Epona? I don't have everything worked out, but there's plenty of jobs out there. I could work in a stable or we could be merchants. We could do it together. Whatdya think?"

Mipha suddenly slapped Link hard across the face. There was a lot going through her head. So many things she never expected to hear. She didn't realize Link felt so bad for what happened to her. She never knew that he had been looking for her this whole time. And yet she made it impossible for him to ever find her. Link shouldn't have hid what he knew, but she understood why he couldn't. More than anything she hated herself for never stopping to think of the people she left behind, or how scared and confused they must be because of her actions. Mipha was so embroiled in her own selfish pursuits that she ignored the troubles of the people she cared about the most.

She grabbed Link, embracing him tightly and holding his head against her chest.

She mouthed the words, "It's not your fault." But he didn't hear them.

Mipha questioned why she ever accepted the Flèche's power. It was never for Link. It was only to ease her own insecurities, and the people she loved suffered the cost.

Link tried in vain to free himself from Mipha's arms.

"A person like me doesn't deserve to be a knight. And there's no way you're happy like this. You don't want to waste your life waiting for a knight this pathetic."

Mipha held his head with both hands and looked into his eyes as if to tell him, "That isn't true." And somehow he understood.

To Mipha, Link was a stronger, braver, and kinder person than she had ever known. She believed the circumstances she forced him into made it difficult to be the person he truly was.

Mipha took his hand and pointed it towards himself, and then she took his other hand and pointed it towards the castle. Finally, she took both hands and clasped them together.

Link look mystified for a moment before smiling.

"Are you saying I belong in the knights?"

Mipha nodded with a grin.

Link felt his cheek.

"Then I suppose the slap was to tell me not to give up so easily."

Mipha raised her hand and hit him across the other cheek, but not as hard as the first time.

Link winced.

"Ouch! I guess I should really take it seriously."

Mipha's face brightened even more.

The tension released from Link's body. He took a moment to laugh at himself.

"I forgot I'm not talking to myself here. Sorry I had to vent my stress on you, but it's nice to let it out. I'm really lucky you're here to listen to my rambling."

Link gave Mipha such a loving smile that she couldn't stare directly at it. She nearly choked on that feeling and turned away. She just stared at the water and tried not to grin too hard.

Still feeling very embarrassed, Mipha noticed her face. It was so RED! Just like her Zora skin. Could the transformation be undoing itself? For a moment Mipha thought this a terrible turn of events, but she reconsidered. This might be the perfect time to come clean about her true identity. Link would be upset that she deceived him, but he deserved honesty from her.

Mipha steeled herself before turning to face Link. She stared intently into his eyes unflinchingly, feeling he would realize the truth in an instant.

Link remarked.

"Epona. Your face. It's so…"

Mipha did not falter

Link gulped.

"Close."

Why would he choose to focus on that of all things?

Link unconsciously tried put some distance between them, but Mipha grabbed his arms and pushed herself even closer.

Link averted his eyes at first, but gradually he turned his eyes toward her.

"Epona, I-"

Mipha braced herself. But something strange was happening to Link. Something that baffled and shocked her. Link's face was also turning red.

Mipha released her grasp on him.

Link fell back. He couldn't understand Epona's astonished expression. He was afraid he may have misinterpreted something. Unable to endure the awkward stillness any longer, Link quickly suggested that they head back.

Mipha nodded in agreement and followed after, her mind abuzz.

"What was that?! Do all Hylians do that? Ooooh. What was I even doing?"

Link didn't waste any time separating himself from Mipha, simply explaining that he had something to do.

Mipha didn't stop him as she was still trying to process what had just happened. She briefly considered that Link was also secretly a Zora that found some other magical means to transmogrify into a Hylian, but she quickly brushed that silly thought away.

She'd never seen his face do that before. What could be the cause? She wondered how often her own face turned that color.

Giving her little time to ponder the subject, Mipha soon caught sight of someone she never expected to see at the castle.

Peeking just around the corner was a Zora man. It was Seggin, beckoning Mipha over to him.

Mipha's eyes bulged with surprise and her skin began to drip with unpleasant sweat again. Seggin was never fond of Hylians. He'd be furious if he found out she went and became one. She tried to calm herself down. There was no way that Seggin would recognize her in her current body. She reasoned she could just ignore him and find a better way to explain her situation at a later date. Mipha turned from his gaze and attempted to walk away. But without allowing her to get far, Seggin whispered in an inappropriately loud voice.

"Princess. PRINCESS! It is I, Seggin. Princess, come this way. I must speak to you immediately."

Mipha wanted to cry. There was no escape.

She slowly slouched her way over to him, expecting a lecture, but as soon as she was within arms distance, he grabbed her and jumped into the bushes.

Seggin covered her mouth.

"Princess, do not scream. I wish to speak to you without the Hylians discovering my presence."

She wished she could tell him how unnecessary muffling her was.

Seggin took a look around to make sure no one was listening, and then took a very serious tone.

"Princess, your life is in danger. You came into possession of an item called the Onyx Flèche, correct? And now that object resides inside of you?"

Mipha had nearly forgotten, but she did have a vague memory of the horrible spike piercing her.

Seggin was concerned.

"Princess, why do you not speak?"

"…"

"I will take a fair guess and assume the Flèche has rendered you incapable of words. How could you have done something so foolish? No. Now is not the time to reprimand you. Listen carefully, you may have viewed the Flèche as something else, but I tell you it is an accursed object. We questioned that "merchant" Kilton to find that the creature had unwittingly doomed you."

Mipha initially assumed Seggin had come with the intention of dragging her back to Zora's Domain. What could he have meant by "doomed"?

Seggin used his fingers to part Mipha's eyelids.

"The light is eclipsing from your eyes. I've taken much too long to locate you. Thank the Goddesses I found you just in time. Princess, you must understand what I tell you now. The Flèche has cursed your body. I'm sure you've noticed a decline in your physical state by now. This wicked treasure grants you the form you desire, but does so in exchange for your life!"

This news was shocking, but not unbelievable. Dark magic always comes with a cost, and in the back of her mind Mipha always suspected the pain of her transformation was not the end of it.

Seggin continued with his explanation.

"Our historians believe the process is very quick. The malevolent beasts born from the Flèche were said to have gone on rampages for just a month before falling over dead, eventually dissolving into nothing. From the light of your eyes, you look to have barely a drop of life remaining. I fear you haven't a full day left. We must act quickly."

Mipha knew that a Hylian's lifespan was considerably shorter than a Zora's. She was quietly content with this as she had no wish to live a lifetime longer than Link anyway. But she never imagined the end was as near as a single day.

Mipha's whole body seemed to drain of hope. But Seggin believed he could remedy it.

"Do not fear. We've searched tirelessly through the Zora archives and we've discovered a means to break this curse. It's very easily done."

Seggin placed something in her hands.

"You simply need to take this knife and stab the man you're smitten with."

Mipha was so aghast, and her face froze in an eerie soundless scream.

Seggin attempted to calm her.

"Don't be alarmed, princess. You don't have to KILL the man. The princess I know is far too kind for that. You merely have to cause him a great injury with strong intent. By purposefully harming the object of your desires, you are severing yourself from the wish that binds you to the Flèche. We are lucky your desires are not for a mountain or a kingdom. It would take far more than a knife in those cases."

One look at Mipha and Seggin could tell she still had some obvious misgivings.

Seggin made an awkward grimace.

"I guess the matter isn't so simple to you."

Seggin sighed and grit his teeth, before stepping back and kneeling before Mipha.

"I know this isn't how you pictured things ending, and this must seem like a cruel choice to force on you. But you must think of your people. They need their princess. We'd be lost without you. Losing you would feel like losing the very light of my life. I don't know how I'd go on, and I'm certain the others feel the same. I beg you to live, princess. For the good of all of us that love you; remove the curse, return home, and let us all put this incident behind us."

Seggin sensed something.

"Someone's approaching. Think carefully of what you must do. Take care, princess."

Seggin rolled and dashed away.

Mipha meekly stepped out from cover. Hearing footsteps, she immediately concealed the knife. A carefree stable hand waved as she passed by, never suspecting a thing.

Evening came, and all were asleep, except one. In Link's dark room, a sliver of moonlight appeared for just a moment, and Mipha slipped inside. She stepped lightly towards Link's bed, holding her hands behind her back. She made her way to his side without making a sound. Her hands came forward, completely empty-handed. She bent down to his level and moved her face close to his. Mipha delicately brushed his hair to the side and caressed his cheek with a smile. Even in the dark stillness, she could make out his face perfectly. This touch seemed to rouse him slightly, but Mipha restrained herself, and allowed him to settle down again. She leaned over him and supported herself with her arms against the bed. Her eyelids lowered as she moved her lips closer. She pressed a soft kiss on his cheek and mouthed the word "goodbye". Mipha returned to the doorway and looked back with a satisfied expression. She thinks to herself, "As if there were any way I could hurt you again.", before departing into the night.

Link awoke thinking of Epona. He could hardly believe he went the rest of the day without speaking to her. He pushed her into such an uncomfortable situation by misreading the mood. He forgot that people can just as easily blush with anger as with affection. He hoped an apology would make things right again.

Link expected her to be helping in the kitchen or with the horses, but he couldn't find her. He reasoned she might be avoiding him.

Epona boarded with the women, and so Link asked if they had seen her that morning or if she was holed up in her room. He grew alarmed when he discovered that not a single person knew where she was.

Could she really have been so upset that she took off on her own? It seemed unlikely, but he couldn't see how she could be so easily abducted right out the knights' headquarters. But then again, he was among the very best of the knights and her closest companion, and he himself neglected to watch over her. Feelings of guilt started to eat at him as he began to think he shouldn't have left her by herself, even for just a day.

He thought hard about where she might be and only one place came to mind. The lake. She might have gone there to be alone. He only hoped she was truly there because he dreaded the thought she could be somewhere he couldn't reach her.

Upon arriving at Nabi Lake, Link was greeted with an unusual sight. Several Zora were gathered around in a circle near the edge of the water. It looked to be some kind of ritual, but it wasn't really any of Link's business. It occurred to him that the Zora that saved his life may be among the crowd, but he had more pressing concerns.

He planned to pass by without disturbing them, and continue his search. However, as he stepped into view one the Zora men locked onto Link with bloodshot eyes and called out to him.

"You! You must be the one!"

Link was startled by the sudden shout, but remembered his duty.

"Yes, can I help you with something?"

The man seethed.

"Help me?! This little- Just get out my face this instant or I won't be able to stop myself!"

Another Zora man held his friend back, but scowled just as harshly at Link.

"Settle down, Muzu. As for you, move along, knight. You're interrupting a funeral."

Link was sympathetic to their grief.

"I didn't realize. Please forgive my rudeness. Is there any way I can pay respects to the departed?"

Link took a few steps closer, and the Zora were too slow to stop him. With just a short peek into the circle, Link caught such a terrible sight that he nearly expired from the shock. He fell on one knee as the strength abandoned his body.

He felt sick to his stomach, but still he crawled forward on shaking arms to confirm his horrors, despite the dreaded sight he knew awaited him.

Seggin knew that he should've stopped the boy, but another part of him wanted him to see.

Lying in the center of the gathered Zora was the vague shape of a girl in a shallow pool. A fizzling mass dissolving into the ground, with a face full of misery. A face that looked a bit like Epona's.

Link's fingers clawed into his chest as he screamed out in echoing sorrow.

"What have you done?!"

Link leapt to grab hold of the girl, but he was forced to the ground by three strong Zora.

He tried to kick and fight them off to no avail.

"Get your filthy hands off of her, you monsters!"

Seggin covered Link's mouth and held his head down.

"We will release you, but understand that we are not the ones who have done this to her."

Link could see the tears and sincerity in the man's eyes and managed to calm himself.

Seggin ordered the men to let Link free.

Link sat up and gripped into his knees with a fiery anger in his glare.

"Who did this to her?"

Seggin's body seemed to tense up with emotion.

"It was y-… She did this to herself."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Do you have any idea who this girl really is?"

"…Tell me."

"She may appear to be an ordinary Hylian to you, but she is truthfully Zora royalty. Our Princess Mipha."

"Are you people insane?!"

"I would not tell such a despicable lie!"

"…I'm sorry."

"The princess accepted a dark curse on herself to assume a more Hylian form."

"But why?"

"…Do you expect me to understand something so irrational?"

Seggin reached out to touch her cheek, but held back.

"Right now the curse is eating away at her, both body and soul. She no longer has the strength to stand or even open her eyes."

"But she's still alive, isn't she?! We could still do something to save her."

Seggin grit his teeth.

"There's nothing more that can be done."

"How can you even say that? Have you even tried? Anything's better than death."

"Not to everyone."

"What do you mean by that?!"

Link gripped hard into Seggin's shoulder.

"How can we save her?"

Seggin pulled Link's arm away with superior strength.

"Child, there is nothing you can do. The curse would break if the princess willingly harmed you, her precious one, but she did not. Mipha made her choice. I suggest you cherish your life since-"

Without wasting a moment, Link swiped up a knife lying by Mipha's side and wrapped her fingers around it before thrusting it into his thigh. Her condition was not improving, in fact her flesh was beginning to peel to expose the bare bones of her legs. He held her hand and stabbed thrice more, tears streamed from Mipha's shut eyes all the while.

Barely flinching at his own wounds, Link questioned Seggin.

"Why isn't it working?!"

Seggin made a disgusted scowl.

"Your tantrum will solve nothing. The princess has no intent to harm you. Look what pain you've caused her with your rash stubbornness."

Link dropped the blade as his eyes began to water.

"But…But what else can I do?"

Seggin closed his eyes solemnly, and said nothing.

But Link couldn't accept this quietly like the Zora. He pushed passed Seggin and propped himself over Mipha.

"Epona- No, Mipha. Can you hear me? You can, can't you? Take this knife and cut me."

Link placed the handle into her palm, but she did not grasp it.

Link pleaded with her.

"Please, Mipha!"

Mipha finally reacted. She gave a weak half-smile and very slowly shook her head.

Link was incensed.

"Why are you smiling? Do you think everything will be fine after you're gone? Who do you think wants this? Please, just cut me!"

This isn't how Mipha pictured things. She had hoped to just disappear and be forgotten. She didn't want to be found by anyone, least of all, Link. He could've gone on believing whatever he wanted and lived without any guilt. If only she hadn't been so careless. But she wasn't going to change her mind. She could never do something so monstrous. She couldn't harm someone so bright and so kind for her own pitiful sake. Link shouldn't continue to be the one to pay for her mistakes.

Link was still holding the knife to her hand. Mipha used a portion of her remaining strength to push it away.

Link was trembling.

"Don't you see that it hurts so much more to see you like this than any simple wound?

I don't want you to leave me behind like this. How can you give up this easily?"

"…"

"Fine, if you've decided to die, then so will I."

Link held the sharp edge against his own neck.

A surge of energy rushed into Mipha at these words. She mustered the power to force one of her eyes just a bit open, and gazed at Link once again. She nearly fainted at the ghastly sight of his torn and bleeding leg, but her eye was quickly drawn to the knife. It pressed into his skin and drew a small stream of blood.

Link looked at her sharply, as if he were daring her into action. He raised the knife up and pointed it at his throat, before bringing it down.

Mipha threw her arm forward, almost tearing it off in the process, and grabbed the knife by the blade. She yanked the blade away and exchanged a hard glance with Link. She clenched the handle tightly and slashed him across his abdomen.

Link covered his stomach reflexively, but the blood seeped through his fingers. It had a mystifying shine to it, clearly different from his leg wound. But that light quickly faded.

Seggin helped Mipha off the ground.

"Too shallow, princess. Cut deeper!"

For a moment, Link appeared a bit afraid, but his face changed to a strong and steady one that challenged Mipha to strike again.

Mipha aimed at the same spot and made an impressive swipe.

The blood gushed forth with a strong lustrous glow, but before he could feel relief, his eyes began to lose focus. The massive blood loss had taken a great toll. Link's strength had disappeared. He couldn't feel the pain in his stomach or in his leg anymore. His head was so light it felt empty, and his body was cold and heavy. Link was tipping over. He commanded his arms to support him. They did not obey. His eyes shut on their own and he stumbled over into unconsciousness.

The room was still as a painting. The only sound came from the occasional turning of pages. The walls were made of smooth stone and gently lit by a dim blue light. This is where Link awakened. He found himself in an unfamiliar bed and covered in very tightly wrapped bandages. His body was sore and his mouth was very dry. He recognized the man by his bedside. The broad Zora from before. He never got his name. Link's muscles were still very weak, and so he couldn't move as easily as he expected. He couldn't seem to shuffle around enough to catch the man's attention. Instead he tried calling out to him, but his words were as soft as a breath.

He cleared his throat and tried again.

"Excuse me… Where are we?"

Seggin folded a corner before closing his book.

"Can't you smell the fish? It's Zora's Domain."

"Well… Now that you mention it."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm alive, so better than expected."

"You are surprisingly sturdy, my friend. I thought for sure you would die. But I'm grateful you didn't. The princess would be very disappointed."

"She's ok then? I'd like to see her."

"Another time. She needs rest almost as much as you do."

"Do any of the knights know where I am?"

"No, but we'll take care of it."

Link made a pensive face before suffering a fit of coughing.

Seggin stood up reflexively.

"Are you alright?"

Link covered his mouth with a pained expression.

"I'm fine, though I could just use something to drink."

"Of course. I'll find something for you right away."

Seggin left the room and returned with a glass of sweetened water and some soup. But he was surprised to find that Link was no longer there.

Link wandered about to discover that night had fallen. The layout of the village was perplexing, but at least there was plenty of moonlight.

He didn't have much of an idea of what to look for, but he felt he'd know when he saw her.

Link figured he'd have hours to search at his leisure, until it started to rain. He wasn't in the mood to crawl back to his bed, but it was a bad idea to let his bandages get too wet. Seeing a staircase in the distance, he decided to dash up and see where it would lead. The climb certainly wasn't good for his injuries, but luckily it brought him to a little pavilion where he could wait out the rain.

As he came closer, he noticed the clouds seemed to part perfectly to make a frame that poured a gentle beam of moonlight onto a Zora girl resting beneath the ivory shelter.

She glanced over at him, but shyly avoided his gaze. She tried to speak, but the words got stuck in her throat.

Link smiled at her.

"You're looking great."

Mipha laughed at herself.

"It must be strange to see me like this."

"That's not true. I'm happy you're like this if it means I can hear your voice again."

"When did you- Oh no, you're bleeding!"

Link put his hand on a red patch above his waist.

"Nnn, yeah, kinda felt like I tore something on the way up here."

Mipha sat him down on an unlikely bed that just happened to be there.

"That's really going to leave a nasty scar. I'm surprised you're already walking around like that."

"What's a scar or two to a knight? Besides you were a bubbly puddle of goo the last time I saw you. Compared to that you've made a much more miraculous recovery."

"And I have you to thank for saving me from my own foolishness."

Her expression saddened.

"But after all of this, I bet you want nothing to do with me. All I've done since we've met is lie and hurt you. I'm nothing but a burden."

"I think you're right. Looking back at everything, we're pretty bad for each other. I might seem crazy for saying this, but it was still fun, all things considered."

"That's true. It really was nice knowing you."

"Wait, "was"? I know there have been… odd moments here and there, but I'm not ready to end things yet."

Mipha gave him a funny look.

"You must be a real glutton for pain if that's your opinion."

"Heh. Must be. But if you're alright with someone like me, I'd like to stay by your side."

"Well, I suppose if I can't stop you from doing something foolish, then I could at least watch over you."

Mipha looked away as Link leaned against her. Even though his clothes were wet, he felt so much warmer than herself. Mipha nervously wondered what he might do next, before deciding that she'd rather not wait. She put her hand over Link's and locked her fingers in his. She closed her eyes and steadied her quivering lips. Mipha turned her head and Link did the same. She held him still by his hand and pressed a kiss right on him.

She relished the moment and thought, "Who is this girl?", because the princess she knew could never be this bold.


End file.
